


American Idiot

by Bluemeany



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Fanvids, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemeany/pseuds/Bluemeany
Summary: Deep Space Nine 101: How to live and work in a society that has advanced technology, good intentions, an imperialist streak and more than a few skeletons in the closet.Do what you can. Take the pay check. Question authority. And go to the pub.Watch the video: it's fun, I promise :-)





	American Idiot

 

Direct Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgx4HkNK2wc


End file.
